Implantable medical devices, such as heart pumps, pacemakers, controllers, batteries, catheters, or drug delivery pumps are well known in the medical arts to improve patient outcomes. These implantable medical devices are surgically positioned within the patient's body and may reside in a subcutaneous pocket during the life of the patient or useful life of the device. During this time, it may be necessary to provide an element, such as an electrical power or medical fluid, to the device within the subcutaneous pocket from a supply source exterior of the patient. For this reason, a cable for communicating these elements connects to the device, extends through the subcutaneous pocket, and terminates outside of the patient for accessing the device.
Traditionally, the connection between the cable and the device is permanently and fluidly sealed to inhibit contaminants from entering the device or cable during use. Such contamination may result from bodily fluids or any foreign matter used during surgery and cause reduced performance or failure of the device. While generally effective at inhibiting harmful contamination during use, the cable extending from the implantable device during surgery tends to block access to the patient. Moreover, depending on the position of the subcutaneous pocket, positioning the implantable device within the pocket may be relatively complex since a surgeon must handle both the implantable device and the cable.
There is a need for an apparatus and method that effectively communicates an element from a source to an implantable medical device while addressing issues such as those discussed above.